The invention concerns a rotary surface aeration device for rotating and aerating water, especially sewage in sewage-treatment plants. The device is provided with a carrying part connected to a vertically running drive axle, and the carrying part has a plurality of liquid transporting units fastened to it, each consisting of at least one scoop and an associated current guide wall. The inlet side of the liquid transporting units is below the water surface during operation and the outlet side of the units is at least primarily above the water surface during operation, as well as the use of this rotary surface aeration device.
The previously known rotary aeration devices have the disadvantages that differently constructed rotary aeration devices are required for different revolutions per minute and/or transport capacities, so that an efficient manufacture is not possible on account of the requirement of different parts for the rotary aeration devices. In in addition, their ability to add oxygen should also be improved.